Evil Ivy misbehaves at Dave
Cast Evil Ivy-herself E/D's Dad-Diesel E/D's Mom-Kate Eric-Himself David-himself/Evil Genius/Zack Eric Jr.-Emma Good Ivy-Ella Clerk-Dallas Doctor-Simon Plot When Evil Ivy cries, Custard's no sound from The Save-Ums is heard. Transcript (February 8th, 2016) E/D's Dad: Happy Birthday Eric, I hope you get a lot of parents later on! Eric: Thanks Dad, Thanks Mom and Thanks David! David: And so as Eric Jr. Eric Jr: (Jazzi laughing sound) E/D's Dad: And also, we are going to Dave & Busters on your birthday! Eric: Why Dave & Busters? E/D's Mom: Because at Chuck E Cheese's, some kid just broke the arcade games smashed with the hammer! Eric: Oh My God! I am so shocked! E/D's Dad: It's alright! Evil Ivy: What's going on? E/D's Dad: Evil Ivy, today is Eric's birthday and we are going to Dave & Busters because Eric and David want to see it! Evil Ivy: Wait, I fought we are going to The Wiggles Live! E/D's Mom: We are not going to The Wiggles Live! We are going to Dave & Busters on Eric's birthday and that's it, final! Now let's go to the car! (The family car arrives at Dave & busters) Eric: Yay, Dave & Busters, here we are! E/D's Dad: Let's go inside! (Progress) E/D's Dad: (800% voice) Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh. Evil Ivy, you’re no good for nothing, you’ve just destroyed Dave & Busters on Eric’s Birthday, you’re in extreme trouble! Wait a Minute. David: What is it! E/D's Dad: Where's Eric Jr.? Eric: Let's go find him! (Another car arrives) Good Ivy: What happened? 'E/D's Mom: Evil Ivy just destroyed Dave & Busters on Eric's 16th Birthday! Eric Jr: (Jazzi's crying sound effect) Eric: Hey, I find him! Evil Ivy: Bring him here! Any injuries? E/D's Dad: He's critical, let's take to the hospital! '(Later at the Hospital) Eric Jr: Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow! E/D's Dad: Doctor, is he OK? Doctor: I hate to tell you but, he had a ongoing stomach surgery! So he will be out in 4 weeks! E/D's Mom: OK, thank you doctor! E/D's Dad: Evil Ivy, how could you do this to your good clone's own little brother, you almost killed you when you burned Dave & Busters! E/D's Mom: Now we are not going to see The Wiggles Live at GoAnimate City Arena because we have to cancel the tickets! E/D's Dad: We are going home right now! (The car leaves the hospital) Evil Ivy: (Custard's crying sound effect) E/D's Dad: Shut up Evil Ivy, this is entirely your fault! Eric: Yeah, stop crying like Custard! Evil Ivy: But Mum, Dad, Eric and David... E/D's Mom: Evil Ivy, no buts, you knew well that today was Eric’s birthday and we were going to eat at Dave & Busters because wanted to go, but thanks to you, because you break the whole gaming room, and almost killed Eric Jr.! He is now in hospital with critical injuries! Eric: And Also, you also destroyed my birthday! David: Yeah, you’re the worst sister ever since you babysitting with us, remember one time that you want it to watch Barney’s Great Adventure at the movie theatre, but we said no. E/D's Mom: blowing up the Dave & Busters restaurant with the rocket was the worst thing you have ever done in your life. E/D's Dad: Now We’re going straight home and destroyed Dave & Busters, so there’s no way we’re going back, when we get home, we have several punishments for you. Evil Ivy: Mum, Dad I’m really relly really really really really really really really really sorry! E/D's Dad: Your Apologies is not working. Now you’re grounded for Ultra-plex months. And today is Punishment Day when we get home. (When they got home) E/D's Dad: First Punishment, spanking your butt. Evil Ivy: No! Not spankings! E/D's Mom: Too bad! (Censored) E/D's Late: Second Punishment, putting hot sauce on your mouth. Evil Ivy: Hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot. Eric: Third Punishment, I will poke your eyes. Evil Ivy: Ouch, my eyes, I can't see. David: Too bad. Fourth Punishment, I will punch your nose. (Censored) Evil Ivy: OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!!!! Good Ivy: Fifth Punishment, Ripping off your teletubbies stuffy dolls. (Good Ivy just rips offs the Teletubbies stuffy dolls) Evil Ivy: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no (Custard's voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My Teletubbies, it's ruined! E/D's Dad: Too bad! Sixth and final Punishment, grounding! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 500 million years. Go to your room now. Evil Ivy: (running upstairs) (Custard's sound effect) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! E/D's Dad: My, God, what a naughty girl! Good Ivy: I know everything Dad. That was even worse than killing my baby brother! (The End) Category:Grounded Stuff Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Ivy Gets Grounded Category:Ivy Smith's Grounded Adventures Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:Grounded Videos by MumaX992